<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【中译】敲门的重要性 by mikun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807962">【中译】敲门的重要性</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun'>mikun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：汉尼三次撞上两位父亲的酱酱酿酿的时间。或者为什么汉尼的父亲们这么坚持要敲门。第二章是其他人撞见了两人的酱酱酿酿时光。<br/>上一章之后，小伙伴门需要一些糖。我有一些梗是关于汉尼撞破了父亲们的好事，但我搁置了。真的很抱歉，我已经找不到那些名字了。这可能和你们要求的不是一模一样，但我还是写不来肉！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【中译】敲门的重要性</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160898">Importance of Knocking</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica">Anica</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者：这一章里面老汉和薇儿是各种play。。。还有bottom拔叔的场景，慎入！！<br/>但是被儿子撞破好事实在太好笑啦，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>酱酱酿酿的情节翻译我尽力了，大家凑合看吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. <br/>威尔▪格雷厄姆从手掌到手肘都沾满了发动机的润滑油。他一边尽量用衬衫把手擦干净，一边往厨房走去。他今天心情很好。汉尼拔在厨房陪儿子玩，让这个累得要死的兼职讲师得以安静地修理他的船用发动机。这是威尔亲测有效的解压方式。<br/>阿拉娜的声音从厨房的门口传来，只是有点晚了。他知道自己现在的样子不适合出现，而且等后面只剩他们俩（译者：薇儿和老汉）的时候会为自己的失礼付出代价。但现在他很口渴，而汉尼拔脸上惊恐的表情让他更愉快了。<br/>他本来打算只是拿起爱人的水杯，和阿拉娜打声招呼，然后就走开的。计划本来是这样的。<br/>“威尔，这太无礼了。请把你自己清理干——”<br/>汉尼拔被打断了，威尔一把抓住他的脸，牢牢捧在自己还有点油腻腻的手中，把对方推到冰箱上。接下来的吻很用力，带着渴求攻城略池，威尔用自己的身体把老男人困住一动不动。这个吻持续了好些时间，但当威尔分开的时候又有点太快了，他调皮地对阿拉娜眨了眨眼。<br/>“呃，这——”<br/>“阿拉娜，如果你不介意的话，在我清理干净前帮忙注意一下火候。”汉尼拔把围裙摘掉，拿着一条毛巾走了。<br/>阿拉娜一脸愕然地被留在厨房，身边是已经快四岁的汉尼▪莱克特，在小家伙看来，看布鲁姆小姐给鸡肉调味比关注他的两位父亲在做什么可有趣多了。<br/>汉尼拔一边用毛巾擦着脸，一边往卧室走去，他知道年轻人肯定在那里。他的脸还是感觉脏兮兮的，估计只用香皂和水是洗不掉那个气味了。<br/>威尔背对着门口，正在脱掉牛仔裤，准备去洗澡。这个情景让汉尼拔的嘴唇动了动。他真是个美人。美丽而无礼。<br/>“刚才太粗鲁了，我的威尔。”汉尼拔啧了一声，向年轻人走去。<br/>“是吗？”威尔转过身，咧嘴一笑，一脸傲慢无礼。“是什么——”<br/>当他看到汉尼拔不仅凑得很近，还抓住了自己的手腕，威尔迅速往后退了一步。最后他发现自己脸朝下趴在爱人的大腿上。<br/>当他的平角裤被拉了下来，屁股被用力打了一下的时候，威尔试着不要笑出声来。<br/>“老汉！”当更多巴掌落下的时候，威尔抱怨道，每一下的力度都在逐渐增加。“阿拉娜会听到的。”<br/>汉尼拔只是对他嘘了一声，接着说道，“你刚才在厨房的时候貌似不太在意让我们俩出丑，”打屁股的惩罚还在继续。他并没有手下留情，威尔毕竟是个成年人了，而且看上去挺享受的。<br/>又一轮巴掌之后，威尔再也笑不出来了。他发出的声音更接近于呻吟而不是呜咽，但他没有打算逃开。身后的刺痛感慢慢变得强烈了，威尔的臀部仿佛拥有自己的意志一样，摩擦着汉尼拔的大腿。<br/>汉尼拔的双唇露出一丝坏笑，他的手打得更用力了。他停顿了一下，手指温柔地流连在被虐待的双丘上，威尔颤抖着发出一声美妙的吸气声，呻吟着呼唤他的名字。<br/>“爹地？”门口传来小孩子的声音引起了他们的注意。<br/>威尔整个人跳了起来，把平角裤拉回原处，他的脸突然像他身后一样烧了起来。<br/>“什么事，宝贝？”汉尼拔问，完全没打算隐藏声音里的愉悦。<br/>“布鲁姆小姐想要……”小家伙皱着眉回忆。“她需要帮忙。”<br/>“告诉布鲁姆小姐我很快就到。”汉尼拔说，言语间带着笑意。<br/>汉尼跑出了房间，威尔在爱人肩膀狠狠地拍了一下。<br/>“我不敢相信……”威尔摇了摇头，医生的笑容变得更大了。<br/>“没多久前你可没有抱怨。”汉尼拔辩解道。<br/>“行，你最好教他要敲门。”威尔哼了哼，然后风一般跑出了浴室。（译者：233333傲娇了。）<br/>“我和你还没完呢。”汉尼拔跟着威尔走出浴室，嘴里嘟囔了一句。阿拉娜可以再应付晚餐和一个四岁小鬼一阵子。汉尼拔还没教训完威尔。<br/>**<br/>这是漫长的一天。杰克在第一堂课的时候把他拉了出去，已经凌晨一点多了他还没回到家。不仅是精神上的疲惫，而且嫌疑人逃脱了，威尔不得不找到他。追捕的过程让他浑身是伤，还有心情烦躁。<br/>杰克抓了嫌疑人去审问，威尔可以回家舔伤口了。当他看到放满水的浴缸时，他对伴侣不能更感激了。<br/>“我听到你停车的时候开始放水的。”汉尼拔解释道，打开了按摩浴缸的喷头。<br/>“你对我太好了。”威尔咕哝了一句，一边脱衣服一边往浴缸走去。<br/>汉尼拔▪莱克特博士知道很多放松的方法。他打算坐在浴缸边上，利用自己对肌肉结构的知识和灵巧的双手，来为爱人放松一天紧绷的神经。<br/>威尔却有其他打算。<br/>汉尼拔并不需要太多的言语来说服。 他跨坐在年轻人身上，双手紧紧抓着对方的头发，让他保持一动不动。<br/>“动一下，求你了。”威尔气喘吁吁地恳求道，汉尼拔放开了他的嘴唇，往后拉着他的头发，让自己可以够到威尔的脖子。<br/>“我还没结束呢。”汉尼拔对着他的脖子说道，喷出的呼吸让威尔敏感的皮肤感到发痒。<br/>威尔发出一声抓狂的吼叫，加大了抓住医生臀部的力度。<br/>当威尔的指甲深深压进皮肤的时候，汉尼拔发出一声享受的呻吟，他的腰动了起来。他用双膝跪着，然后把自己狠狠地撞向伴侣的挺拔。威尔发出一阵呻吟，松开了手。老男人怜惜地再次动了起来。<br/>威尔迷失在了温热的水，从喷头射出的强力水流以及被汉尼拔体内包裹的感觉中。他双眼紧闭，头往后仰着，发出高亢的呻吟。<br/>“爸爸？”一个带着睡意的小小的声音说道，对于两人来说，却犹如寂静夜晚的一声枪响一样，他们迅速分了开来。<br/>汉尼正边打着哈欠，边揉着眼睛。汉尼拔抓过一条毛巾，从浴缸里跳了出来。威尔笨手笨脚地用控制器把喷头关掉。<br/>“汉尼，我们之前是怎么告诉你要敲门的？”汉尼拔对着四岁的小鬼皱眉道。<br/>“对不起，爸爸。”汉尼说，嘴唇轻轻地嘟了起来。“我口渴了。”<br/>“让我给你倒点牛奶。”汉尼拔叹了口气，绑紧围在腰上的毛巾。<br/>汉尼走到浴缸旁边，靠在边上说，“泡泡去哪里了，爹地？”<br/>“爹地洗好了。”威尔说，朝乐得不行的爱人瞪了一眼。<br/>“但你没有洗头。”汉尼对爸爸皱着眉。“你总让我洗头！”<br/>“我会帮爹地洗头的。”汉尼拔承诺道，然后伸出手。“现在走吧，我们去喝牛奶。”<br/>“我想要爹地去给我倒。”汉尼嘟着嘴说道。<br/>“爹地要休息。”汉尼拔说，用上了他那种不要无理取闹的语气，然后伸出手，“给爹地一个亲亲，然后跟我走。”<br/>“你最好按他说的做（译者：不确定这个他是指汉尼还是拔叔）。”威尔警告了一句，然后靠过去亲了小家伙一口。<br/>汉尼拔和他的同名儿子走出了浴室。威尔深深地沉到水里，发出一声和几分钟前完全不同的叹息。<br/>小家伙才四岁。刚满四岁没几个月。他儿子肯定看不懂也不会记住的。威尔不断地在心里告诉自己。<br/>某个东西激起了水花，威尔的眼睛刷地睁开了。水上飘着只小黄鸭。<br/>“汉尼觉得你的洗澡时间太无聊了。”<br/>威尔用灼热的视线看了伴侣一眼，往他身上泼着水，直到汉尼拔走了进来，压住了他的双手。<br/>“现在，好威尔，我刚才到哪里了？”<br/>***<br/>“通过基础的英语测试应该作为你学生的一个条件。”汉尼拔皱眉看着几份论文说道。<br/>这是一个平静的周末。汉尼在午睡，医生答应帮威尔评阅作业。<br/>他们坐在汉尼拔的办公室里，医生坐在他那张巨大的实木书桌后面，威尔则是占据着他的对面。<br/>“我很肯定它是。”威尔咬着笔，正在浏览学生的论文。<br/>“就这份论文来说可看不出来——而我却被要求通过测试才能成为公民。”汉尼拔摇摇头。“皮尔斯小姐给出的几乎每个例子都和她的理论相违背，但她坚持认为它们都是她论据的事实证明。”老男人毫不掩饰声音里的厌恶。“还有糟糕的语法和贫乏的沟通技巧，我会再加上。”<br/>“不是每个人都像你这么有语言天赋的。”威尔说完才想起他爱人没用任何语言说过一个字的那几年。他继续说道，试图让老男人的注意力从这些回忆中移开。“还有，皮尔斯小姐认为还有其他方式可以通过这门课。”<br/>“你的课？”汉尼拔问道，很明显已经把论文忘掉了。<br/>“吃醋吗？”威尔问，从论文中抬头看了对方一眼。<br/>“你是个有些权力的年长的英俊男人。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩，身体往椅背上靠。“我明白她是怎么被吸引住的。”<br/>“嗯，听上去一点都不耳熟。”威尔说，眼睛巡视着医生，把得意的笑容忍住了。“你应该当一名老师的。”<br/>“哦，你觉得你能通过我教的课程吗？”<br/>“我会找到办法的。”威尔耸了耸肩站起来。他绕过书桌，靠在上面，若有若无地擦过汉尼拔的腿。<br/>“有什么能帮到你的吗，格雷厄姆先生？”汉尼拔严肃地问道，眼睛眯了起来。<br/>威尔扮演着自己的角色，他咬着嘴唇，目光透过眼睫毛看向老男人。“我——我希望能得到一些额外的加分。”脸上泛起的红晕不是全装出来的。“我会——我真的需要通过这门课，莱克特博士。”<br/>“我觉得这只能怪你自己。”莱克特博士摇摇头。“如果你在上课的时候专心听讲而不是一直在神游的话，你就不会处在这种困境里了。”<br/>“神游？”威尔往上看，刚好能够看到男人的眼睛，然后很快又移开了目光。<br/>“你以为我没注意到吗？告诉我，格雷厄姆先生，是什么如此重要，让你从我的授课中分神？”<br/>“那不是——我是说我控制不了。”威尔的目光看向别处，咬着嘴唇的牙齿更用力了。“我在想……”<br/>“你不应该这样（折磨自己的嘴唇）。”莱克特博士说道，伸出手轻轻地捧住年轻人的下巴，用大拇指解救了对方的双唇。<br/>威尔颤抖着吸了口气，含住了这只拇指。没多久，威尔退开，眼睛盯着地板，嘴里不停地说着对不起。<br/>“你在我讲课的时候在想些什么，威廉？向我坦白，我会考虑给你一个机会去补救你的学分。”<br/>“我在想你，莱克特博士。”威尔说，害羞地抬起头，直到两人眼神相对。每当医生叫他的全名的时候，他的身下都会感到一阵抽动。“我在想你会在这张桌子上对我做什么，你会让我怎么对你，这些会感觉如何。”<br/>“这些在教室里都是很不合适的想法——”<br/>“——对不起——”<br/>“——但或许确保你能在课堂上专心，不再分神的唯一办法，就是让我们把你那些绮思的神秘面纱揭开。”<br/>“是的，什么都行。”威尔抬起头，渴望地舔着嘴唇。“求你了？”<br/>“跪下，格雷厄姆先生。”莱克特博士指示道，威尔毫不犹豫地跪了下去。<br/>汉尼拔把椅子往后挪了几英寸，威尔滑进他和书桌之间。在威尔还没拉开拉链的时候，汉尼拔的双手恨不得马上插进年轻人的发丝之间。为了忍住这股冲动，他抓住椅子的扶手，注视着对方的眼睛，眼神里满是略带疑惑的玩味和极致的欲求。<br/>威尔把汉尼拔从裤子的束缚中解放出来，手中紧紧握住对方挺拔的下端，调皮而缓慢地舔弄着，然后把顶端含在嘴里。他的舌头在敏感处游移，然后整个人退了开来。<br/>“这样怎——”<br/>“威廉！”老男人发出一声不太像开玩笑的吼声。<br/>“什么，莱克特博士？”威尔问，他的嘴唇靠在爱人挺拔的顶端，大眼睛看上去有点迷茫。<br/>“调戏是不礼貌的。”<br/>“是的，莱克特博士。”威尔让自己听上去很抱歉，然后又一次用嘴含住了男人。<br/>他放松下来，让自己沉浸在这感觉中，然后慢慢退出来，又含进去。<br/>汉尼拔的手穿梭在他的发丝中，正如它们一直想要的那样，用细微而不显得迫切的力度引导着他。威尔再次退开，舌头舒展着，让自己被推回去，直到他的鼻子碰到了对方的骨盆。<br/>“好孩子。”汉尼拔喃喃自语，双手的力度加大，他的挺拔在威尔嘴里抽插着。<br/>威尔的双手被解放，慢慢地放到了自己的勃起上。所有的一切，从汉尼拔的手在他头发间的触感，到喉咙深处被使用和扩展的感觉，每种官感都让他处于高潮的边缘，尽管他们才刚刚开始。<br/>门被打开的声音让两个男人迅速分开。威尔往后退，躲在原来跪着的桌子底下，汉尼拔则把椅子往书桌移动了一下，挡住他还打开着的裤子拉链。<br/>“爹地在哪里？”汉尼睡意朦胧的声音打断了两个男人刚才感到的恐慌。<br/>“汉尼拔▪莱克特。”汉尼拔训斥道，听上去真的怒了。“我告诉过你多少次，在进入别人的私人空间之前要敲门？”<br/>威尔听到从门口传来很小的呜咽声，但没有听到回应。<br/>“不，没必要哭。我想要你关上门，敲门然后等里面的人回应。你明白吗？”<br/>没有回答，接着听到大门关上的声音，所以威尔猜测小家伙刚才应该点头了。汉尼拔把椅子退开，在威尔爬出来的时候整理了一下自己。<br/>“你觉得他有看到吗？”威尔小声说道，一阵很小的敲门声传了过来。<br/>“不，他的眼睛几乎还是闭着的。”汉尼拔说，站起来轻轻地吻了威尔一下，然后把他带到其他的出口。<br/>威尔在汉尼拔打开办公室的门的时候迅速溜走了。<br/>汉尼吓了一跳，他原本是以为自己会听到让他进来的回应，而不是看到爸爸仪表堂堂地站在门口那里。<br/>“这次绝对是最后的警告了，年轻人。下次要注意。明白吗？”汉尼拔问，声音听上去严肃但不严厉。<br/>汉尼点点头，眼泪不停往下掉，一部分是因为爸爸的语气，一部分是因为他知道当他哭的时候，大部分事情都会被原谅。<br/>汉尼拔不吃这套。他把小家伙抱起来，帮他擦掉眼泪，严肃地看着小男孩。<br/>“告诉我你认为这意味着什么？”汉尼拔说，走回去坐到椅子上，让小家伙坐在自己的大腿上。<br/>“我要敲门。”汉尼回答，看上去对自己之前轻率的行为感到十分抱歉。<br/>“如果你没那样做会发生什么？”<br/>“我会被打屁股？”汉尼猜测道，焦虑地咬着嘴唇。<br/>“不，当然不会。”汉尼拔按下微笑。“我们会把它留到威胁生命的情况。你会得到一个很长时间的罚站，清楚了吗？”<br/>“清楚了，爸爸。”小家伙点点头，把头靠在男人的肩膀上。“我会乖乖的。”<br/>“乖。”汉尼拔给了他一个安抚的吻。<br/>威尔选择这时候走进来，他刚才一直在门外听着。<br/>“爹地！”汉尼笑着举起双手。<br/>威尔把他抱起来，抚着他的后背。“睡得好吗？”<br/>汉尼点点头，小手玩着爹地衬衫上的纽扣。<br/>“想要吃零食吗？”<br/>汉尼点头，咧嘴露出大大的笑容。<br/>“我也是。”威尔回以一笑，把小家伙放到地上。“去厨房等我们，伙计。”<br/>“为什么？”汉尼怀疑地问道。<br/>“因为我说的。”威尔说，他装作一脸严肃地看着小家伙，手指着门口。<br/>“但是为什么？”<br/>威尔挑起一根眉毛，朝已经咯咯笑起来，向厨房跑去的小鬼走了一步。<br/>威尔叹息了一声，整理了一下情绪，向老男人做了个一脸痛苦的表情。“锁上？”<br/>“我觉得他从现在开始会记得敲门了。”汉尼拔说，挨着年轻人坐在了书桌上。<br/>威尔大笑起来，把头靠在对方的肩膀上。“你其实并不相信这个说法，对吗？”<br/>“是的。”医生叹了口气。“我们要不在他足够成熟，理解隐私的重要性之前停止这种亲密行为，或者等他意识到这样会打扰到别人，而且如果不敲门就进房间的话会得到惩罚。”<br/>威尔摇摇头。两种听起来都不太美妙。<br/>“可能锁门才是解决办法。”汉尼拔退了一步说道，他站起来，朝威尔伸出手。<br/>“直到他大到会把约会对象带回家。”威尔站起来，跟着医生走出了房间。<br/>“等那时候我们会把所有门都拆掉。”<br/>“赞成。”威尔点点头，大笑起来，再一次感谢自己的儿子。没必要把躁动的青少年从他们门口吓走。<br/>或者可能他们会的。<br/>威尔停住了大笑。<br/>“爸爸，我想要零食！”他们走去厨房的路上，一个小小的声音回荡在走廊上。<br/>威尔把刚才的想法从大脑里甩走。现在他们有一个小孩要喂饱，可能还要去一个公园。<br/>接着，还会有睡觉时间，还有更多需要评阅的论文。<br/>威尔舔了下嘴唇。或许他可以让汉尼拔带上他的眼镜。<br/>“我和你还没完，莱克特博士。”威尔忍不住在自己经过的时候向对方小声说道，手指轻轻地擦过对方的大腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>2.<br/>威尔▪格雷厄姆关掉投影仪，转身面对他的学生。他看了一眼教室，叹了口气。他恨这个部分。目光看着教室背后的墙壁，他询问学生们。<br/>“有问题吗？”他看到一只手飞快地举起，点了点头。<br/>“你觉得开膛手怎么了？”一名年轻的女士，纳迪尔小姐问道。<br/>“普遍的观点认为他要么死了，要么在监狱里。”威尔皱眉说道，因为这些是她应该知道的。“他的作案手法都记录在系统里，一旦他又在任何地方作案，只要那里有一定的技术，那么我们就会抓到他。”<br/>“是的，但你觉得他到底怎么了？”声音继续问道，这次她没有举手。<br/>“他死了。”威尔毫不犹豫地说道。“不然他不会罢手的。我们所能做的就是研究他的罪案，希望有新的发现。一些我们忽略了的东西。我们还有很多东西可以从开膛手那里学习。”<br/>另一只手举了起来，在威尔点头后，一个他不认识的女性声音问道：“是否有可能他还在杀人，但改变了他的作案方式？”<br/>“不可能。”他坚定地说。“开膛手的每次杀戮都是想要表达某个东西。那种人是不可能放弃想要被别人听见或了解的欲望的。”他看了下手表，用一脸我不想再听到有人提问的表情，问了一句是否还有其他问题。<br/>学生们鱼贯走出教室，他收拾着桌上的纸张，没理会站在最后一动不动的身影。如果课堂上的这些小鬼们一点都没注意到这个安静的穿着三件套的男人，他对他们的未来不抱任何希望。当最后一名学生走出教室，并关上他身后的门时，男人慢慢恢复了生命。<br/>威尔瞪着这个苗条的身影，看着他往教室前方走来。<br/>“信息量真大。”莱克特博士说，手指擦过威尔摘下来放在桌上的眼镜。<br/>“下课了。”威尔朝门口点点头。“我不希望你后面的课迟到。”<br/>“哦，”汉尼拔忍住笑，把眼镜戴上，整个人靠在讲台上，眼睛看着地板。他知道威尔可能有点不高兴，但他怎么能抵挡关于开膛手的课堂的魅力呢？他可以补偿他。“是的，当然。我只是想让你知道我有多喜欢这节课。我到底有多喜欢你所有的课程。”<br/>“我很荣幸。”当棕红色的眼睛慢慢上移与他的目光交汇，对方向自己露出一个羞涩的笑容，让戴着他眼镜的男人看上去更年轻和英俊，这让威尔发现自己很难对汉尼拔做出怒视的表情。“还有其他事情吗？”<br/>“是的。”汉尼拔用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。“我想我能成为你的助理。我注意到你还没有助教。”<br/>“出于自己的选择。”威尔坐了下来，交叉着双手。“是什么让你觉得自己可以向我提供帮助？”<br/>“我是一个努力工作的人。”医生说着，整个人不断靠近，直到他的膝盖碰到了老师的。“而且我愿意做任何事情，只要是你让我做的。”<br/>“你是不是——”威尔的眼睛眯了起来，他皱着眉，强忍住大笑的冲动。“我会为此丢掉工作的！”<br/>“我们都是成年人。”汉尼拔说，让自己为这些话语脸红，他的舌头神经质地舔着嘴唇。他很擅长这个。“我永远也不会做出伤害你的事的。”<br/>“我以前也听过这话。”威尔不屑道。“我为什么要相信你？”<br/>“我可以证明。”汉尼拔垂下眼睛，威尔只能猜测他可能是在观察地板干不干净。“让我证明。仅此一次。你可以拒绝。”<br/>“只有一次。”威尔瞪着他，但张开了双腿。看着汉尼拔恳求取悦自己，脸带羞红，表现得很紧张，这画面太美了。他在椅子里扭了一下，但拒绝重新调整自己姿势。<br/>“好吧，如果你不信任我……”汉尼拔转过身，当他的手腕被用力抓住的时候，他努力让自己表现出惊讶，接着他被猛拉了回去。<br/>他整个人跪倒在地，身体一侧差点撞上讲台。威尔瞪着他，抓住他的颌骨，紧紧地抓在手里。<br/>“我听说调戏是很无礼的。”威尔从牙缝里挤出几个字。“而你，莱克特先生，真是太无礼了。”<br/>“很抱歉。”汉尼拔发出美妙的颤音，目光看向别处，眼镜有点滑下来了，教室里的荧光灯打在高耸的颧骨上。“我——”<br/>“我觉得我们已经过了说对不起的时候了。”威尔伸手拿起遥控器，打开投影仪，并把其他灯都关掉。开膛手最后的杀戮在身后的墙上亮了起来。他拉开裤子的拉链，释放自己的下身，忍住了为这自由的感觉而发出的呻吟。“张开，我不会再说第二遍。”<br/>“我还没——”汉尼拔刚出声，结束我们之间的游戏，威尔的手伸进他的头发里，粗暴地把他猛拉过来。<br/>头发被抓得很痛，汉尼拔没打算控制自己发出的喘息。威尔利用这时间把他拉得更近，然后把自己送了进去。他没有给医生太多时间去适应，用力挺了进去。汉尼拔的手抓住对方的大腿，手指陷进肉里，但并没有阻止对方。<br/>威尔的腰耸动起来，他抓着头发的手更紧了。<br/>“你真是个好孩子。”威尔忍不住嘟囔了一句，他知道医生会试图推开自己，当他这样做的时候，威尔用力把他拉了回来，享受着汉尼拔跪在地上，头发凌乱的画面。他闭上眼睛，想象着汉尼拔那带着淤伤的嘴唇，这差点让他没忍住要释放。<br/>汉尼拔在他大腿间放松下来，用鼻子呼吸，开始慢慢地尝试推开，好让自己可以感受到威尔在自己头发上的力度。<br/>“威尔？”教室的门被打开了，阿拉娜的声音随着光线传了进来，“威尔，你是——”<br/>她停下脚步，很可能是因为看到汉尼拔▪莱克特博士从地上站起来而感到震惊，威尔笨手笨脚地整理着大腿间的什么东西。她听到他的咒骂声了。<br/>“额，我们——”她停顿了一下，摇摇头。“我会在外面等。或者离开。我最好还是离开。”<br/>“阿拉娜——”威尔刚要说话，就被在她身后关上的大门止住了话头。<br/>“好吧，那太让人不快了。”汉尼拔冷静地说，他用手捋了下头发，把它们拨回原处。他把眼镜摘下，放在讲台上。<br/>“我难以置信我忘了……”威尔突然顿了顿，整个人跳了起来，在投影仪昏暗的灯光中怒视着汉尼拔。“我告诉过你我今天会和阿拉娜吃午饭的！”<br/>“已经到午餐时间了吗？”汉尼拔看了下手腕。“还有点早，但既然你看上去没什么事，我很乐意加入。”<br/>“你是故意这样做的吗？”威尔咬着牙问道，没心情和他玩文字游戏。<br/>“威尔，”汉尼拔对他皱眉道。“我有什么理由要这样做给别人看？”<br/>“自从上次事件（第十章）之后，你觉得有必要做的那些不知所谓的竞赛。”威尔怼了回去，他现在心情太不爽了，盖过了对上个月的事感到的愧疚。<br/>“说话不要这么粗鲁。”汉尼拔说，仿佛他的用词比刚才他们被别人看到的事情更让人烦扰。“我和布鲁姆博士之间什么也没有。”<br/>“没个屁。”威尔鄙视地说。“自从……你和她没有说过超过两个字。”威尔叹了口气。“我希望你能快乐。可能要好几个月，我们俩才能做到眼神对视。”<br/>“你开始的时候不喜欢眼神接触。”汉尼拔提醒他，威尔看出来对方那快要露出来的笑容。<br/>“你觉得这很好玩。”威尔陈述道，明显很生气地舔了下嘴唇。他把汉尼拔推到讲台上，然后走开了。<br/>“威尔？”<br/>威尔觉得自己听到了汉尼拔声音里的一丝不确定，可能还有一点踌躇，但他让自己无视了它，走到门口把门锁上，因为他觉得这有可能是对方掩饰得很好的愉悦。如果是愉悦的话，不会延续太久的。这一次他们不会被任何人打扰。<br/>汉尼拔几乎要舒一口气。几乎。有那么一瞬间，时间短到几乎不存在，他以为威尔可能会走，愤怒地夺门而出，甚至可能追阿拉娜去了。<br/>威尔把三根手指放进汉尼拔的嘴里，动作很粗暴，完全不怕对方把自己的手指咬掉，他的另一只手正在解开老男人的皮带。<br/>“你这次想要分出胜负，以为我什么也没有了。”威尔说，声音里带了点警告的意味。“你什么也不会得到的。”<br/>汉尼拔让威尔的手指触碰到自己的喉咙，而且没有反抗。当年轻人居高临下地站在自己面前，这一刻有着某种安宁和美感。之前他只看到它的一丝影子。现在，已经完全没有调笑的痕迹了。而是表现出一种饥渴，威尔把他拉下桌子，让他趴在上面，背对着屏幕上的图像。<br/>接着，威尔笑了起来，他把汗湿的卷发靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上，原谅了他刚才给阿拉娜制造的场景。<br/>威尔的原谅对于汉尼拔并不是必须的，但它对他有某种意义，这对两人来说已经足够了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>